


Shave

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, M/M, Squick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-29
Updated: 2004-05-29
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Only if you shave the backs of you hands first.”





	Shave

“Only if you shave the backs of you hands first,” Goyle said.

“Me? Shave the back of my hands? You’re taking the piss, right? My hands are less hairy than your arse,” Crabbe protested.

“They are not. I shaved today.”

“Oh.“ Crabbe shook his head. “I don’t understand why it matters.”

“It matters because if you don’t it’ll hurt more.” Goyle sighed as he stripped.

Crabbe blinked, “It hasn’t ever hurt before.”

“Listen, it’ll hurt like a bitch if you have to rip dried syrup from your hairy hands.”

“Why we gotta use syrup?”

“You’re the one who wanted it to taste better.”

“Oh, right. I’ll go shave my hands.”


End file.
